Omoi's First Day
by HypeKO
Summary: :D One shot of Omoi going thru the hell of Konoha academy Please Comment and love it !


-Omoi's First Day-

I don't own none of this! YAY! Sorry for my grammar.. [ I'm not imma do it again .]

Omoi stared at the ceiling of his cousin's apartment. "Omoi get up you lazy bum, we have to go to school."

Omoi rolled his eyes. He spent all night watching YouTube video's his favorite song was Call me maybe parody by politically awesome. Omoi dragged his body out of his war world 2 bed and pulled his self in the bathroom. He had dark rings around his eyes, tsk he sucked on his bottom lip.

"Might is well get this day stared with." He looked his self in the mirror and washed his face and cleaning his armpits, frosting his hair trying to make it stay down but it was no use his hair was as pointy as a skunks tail.

"Skip it." Omoi threw his wife beater on the floor and got his new uniform on. He didn't want to do this new school exchange but he had no choice, his cousin is doing it as well but she just made everything worse with her constant mocking. You could never tell if they were cousins or just random strangers. Her red hair to his white, her yellow eyes to his black and her favorite line is making fun of Omoi's eyes. Always accusing him of wearing her eye linear, it wasn't his fault he was more beautiful than his jealous cousin. But no matter what fight they got in they did love each other even if it was a love and hate relationship most of the time.

Omoi put on his school uniform looking at the symbol on the sleeve. It was the cloud symbol to show he was an outcast. "What if the other Konoha seen this and start bullying him for it and end up falling into a deep depression and having no way to turn he ends up committing suicide and people just laughed!" He thought out loud, "Omoi! Will you shut up that will never happen! The Konoha students don't care where you're from!"

"What if you say that now but you end up getting kidnapped by the same Konoha students you in trusted with your life and you are brutally raped none stop until you re force to beg them to stop! But they don't and they end up cutting your throat and you are chopped up in millions of pieces!"

"Stop being an idoit! That can never happen!"

"Yeah that's true. You're to flat chested for someone to rape you." "What are you saying?"

"Well guys go after who show some cleavage and well you have no boobs you are more likely to find a guy who is blind then some handsome super star quarter back boyfriend."  
Karui cut her yellow eyes. "You know what Omoi." In one flash swoop she stole the white headed teen's suckers and threw them out the window." Go get them boy! GO GET THE CANDY! "She talked to him like a damn dog. Omoi ran out the door chasing the bag of candy.

"Don't worry baby I won't let nothing bad ever happen to you again!" He kissed his suckers each all 20 of them, 3 grape, 5 cherries, 10 water melons and 1 cranberry and his favorite green apple sadly there was only one left. "Damn Karui. OPEN UP THE DOOR!" Omoi banged on the door. "OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR YOU RED HEADED WITCH!"

"I will when I'm done getting dressed, you paranoid psycho!"

"What if people get the wrong idea and thinking I'm some dead beat dad who was caught having affair with some stripper I don't even know..."

Omoi felt a chill breeze down his spine. He looked down to realize he had no pants on; he had his boxers but no pants. "OH LOOK HE HAS NO PANTS MOMMY!" a little kid pointed out, the mom looked shocked and covered her son's eyes and hissed "YOU PERVERETED MAN!"

Omoi studded "But….but it was her fault!" "That devil women." "KARUI GIVE ME MY DAMN PANTS.  
" His voice was soon blocked out by music playing what makes you beautiful by one direction."

After 10 minutes of waiting outside pants-less sitting on the porch with his head buried in his lap to avoid the attention of strangers it was time to go.

"Omoi why are you outside with no pants?" Karui smirked evilly and handed him some black slacks. Omoi stayed quite he didn't feel like dealing with his cousin and just put on his pants. [Like a boss]

Omoi sat in the back seat and just stayed quite the whole ride to the school. The car ride was awkward making Karui feel a little guilty for what she did to her cousin. "Omoi I'm sorry." She went in her purse and took out a 20 dollar bill. "Buy yourself some more candy." After that Omoi's smile widen like a demon. "Thank you." Omoi jumped out of the car and made sure he had everything he needed before his last sentence to his beloved cousin. "BITCH I WAS JUST FAKING IT [That's what she said]! NOW I HAVE YOUR MONEY! MWAHHAHAHAh." He sniffed the money making Karui feel like an idoit for feeling bad for trusting someone as childish as Omoi.

After Omoi's little episode he hurried into school making sure Karui wasn't behind him. He slipped his last cranberry sucker and looked at his schedule "First class English with a guy name Ki Ka Shi." "Hm, what if this teacher doesn't like him because of the way he looked? He could easily fail Omoi by a flick of the wrist. The more Omoi thought about it the more he wanted to run out of the school and never come back, he knew no one except his cousin and she is basically his worst enemy. Omoi's hand started to shake crushing his schedule. On the outside he might have seemed like he was breaking down but on the inside he was having a panic attack.

The one problem he had ever since he was little. Omoi tried to bring his self-back to reality, he could do this this was no problem for someone like him! He could do this! With fire in his eyes he marched to class E 210 which was upstairs he walked upstairs and went straight to class. When he got to the class door he felt millions of bugs crawl down his back and butterflies in his stomach.

What if he couldn't do this? What if he threw up and people saw it? He could never find true love and will never have anyone to love and grow old with and point with him at random junk?

Omoi's hand made it to the door knob and just held it.

Adding a little force he opened the door. The class room was empty as a one direction concert. [IM SORRY ALL ONE DIRECTION FANS/not really I knew what I was doing.]

"Good morning! You must be the new student but class doesn't start for another 10 minutes." Omoi felt a BIG EPIC FAIL sign fall on his head. "Thank you sir." Omoi gave a small wave at his white haired teacher with a white mask on. I looked for a place to sit and decided to sit by the window it was the best seat in the room. "So your name is Omoi? " The teacher known as Kakashi asked. "Yes sir."

"Why is he asking that? Does he know I just transferred here? Or is he some kind of sick pedophile? Or worse what if that was his dad? Kakashi and his hair were white and he didn't look old at all!" Omoi was again lost in his thoughts.

"Well welcome to Konoha high. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you sir." Omoi replied softly. After 6 minutes the class started to slowly fill with students, one girl with red hair and ugly glasses following a raven haired boy.

I have seen high school musical to many times to know exactly what was going on. He was the popular boy that all girls wanted to….errr…. play with, then a yellow haired guy walked in spiked up hair more than him. Which was impossible, he had a large grin on his face. So he's the class clown.

"Hey kid get the hell out my seat!" the raven headed boy growled. There were two ways he could do this be the tough bad ass kid or just move.

He got his stuff and moved, until a shoe caught him off guard causing him to trip over the raven haired boy shoes. "YOU MOTHER ******." Sasuke grabbed Omoi by the collar until they were nose to nose.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"LOOK KID!"  
Whispered in Omoi's ear and licked the shell. "Just call me." Slipping his phone number in the white haired teen's pocket, he slowly dried hump him.

"Im kinda crazy and I'm going to rape you."

-Throws computer on the floor- IM DONE!


End file.
